knightsofaetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeris Elder
The Elder of Aeris Knighthood (also called the Aeris Elder) is the figurehead and sole leader of Aeris Knighthood. The current Aeris Elder is DesertBandit, who was appointed by Sword KoA to the position on December 25, 2011, following the vacancy left by the clan resignation of Clone Mage5. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing the activities of Aeris Knighthood *Creating Aeris Knighthood events *Holding Aeris Knighthood meetings *Creating informative threads in the Aeris Knighthood forum *Promoting up to 3 members to become Aeris Disciples *Creating ranks within Aeris Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Dividing up Aeris Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Accepting prospective members *Holding Areis Kngithood-specific bank *Advocating for Aeris Knighthood members History The rank of Aeris Elder was created with the formation of Aeris Knighthood during the founding of the clan on February 7, 2010. Since the founding of the clan, there have been ? Aeris Elders. The first Aeris Elder was Piracy4, who was appointed to the position by Sword KoA on February 11, 2010. At the beginning of his reign, Piracy was an effective leader. Piracy was British and therefore in a different time zone, which caused time-related issues between him and the clan. After approximately a month or two of being Elder, Piracy became inactive and eventually stopped logging on. On May 8, Piracy's Disciple, XXDiggettXX, was appointed as Interim Aeris Elder due to Piracy being unable to fulfill his Elder duties while being inactive/absent. After almost a month of being Interim Aeris Elder and no contact from Piracy, XXDiggettXX '''was appointed as Aeris Elder on June 4, 2010. Diggett's reign as Aeris Elder started out strong, but as time went on during his reign, he became less and less effective as Elder. During his time as Interim Elder, Aeris Knighthood became one of the more active knighthoods of its time, after having the knighthood slump into inactivity along with its leader. After a few months of being Aeris Elder, on August 7, Diggett decided to step down from his position to allow his Disciple to be appointed as Aeris Elder. Unlike Diggett, '''Alexias '''was thrown into her role as Aeris Elder; whereas Diggett had time to prepare during his time as Interim Elder, Alexias became Elder with no preparation at all. Her reign as Aeris Elder was short - one of the shortest elderships in clan history - but she was determined to make Aeris Knighthood active again. After about a month of being Aeris Elder, she resigned from the clan along with the Maris Elder, Allah72virgn, due to personal reasons. Both former Elders would go on to create their own clan, Alerion. For about two weeks after Alexias' resignation, Aeris Knighthood was without an Elder. The instability caused by Alerion and the unsureness about the fates of Glacis and Keravnos Knighthoods caused such a long vacancy in the Elder position. Upon the dissolution of Keravnos Knighthood, on September 25, 2010, '''Mcdermitt42 '''was moved from his position of Keravnos Elder to Aeris Elder. Mcdermitt's reign as Aeris Elder would be one of the longest Elderships in clan history (quite the opposite of Alexias' reign), and the knighthood's activity was stabilized during his leadership. He was one of the most effective Aeris Elders ever (the most effective one at this time), and led Aeris Knighthood through the Annus Golden Age, Letum Revolution, and part of the Imperial Golden Age. Toward the end of his reign, Mcdermitt started to do more behind-the-scenes work with Solis Knighthood and overall clan management more than Aeris Knighthood leadership. Because Mcdermitt was such an active and important figure in the clan's leadership and running, Sword appointed him as Grand Disciple on July 27, 2011, after Blud KoA stepped down from his position as Grand Disciple. At this time, one of Mcdermitt's Disciples, Purest Telum', became Aeris Elder. Purest was involved with helping Mcdermitt run Aeris Knighthood for quite some time now, so he knew the responsibilities and expectations that Elders had. Purest's leadership style was very similar to Mcdermitt's, and like his predecessor, Purest kept the knighthood's activity at a stable level. Also similar to Mcdermitt, Purest started to help Solis Knighthood behind-the-scenes with running the clan, which caused him to stand out to Sword. Because of his inactivity, the increasing amount of work to manage the clan, and a decision to fill the vacancy of Ignis Elder, Sword appointed Purest as the fourth Grand Disciple on November 21, 2011. As Purest was appointed to Grand Disciple, '''Clone Mage5' was appointed to the position of Aeris Elder (having previously been Luna Disciple). Clone's reign as Aeris Elder was also short-lived - he was only Elder for approximately a month. However, he succeeded in continuing the knighthood's stability in his short time of leadership. Unfortunately, Clone had to resign from the clan due to real life obligations on December 23, 2011. From December 23-24, Sword was unsure of who to appoint as Aeris Elder. He offered the position to the current Maris Elder, 2Good4Awsome, because of 2Good's importance in Aeris pride during Purest's leadership. However, 2Good declined the offer, so Sword offered the position to DesertBandit, a current Aeris Disciple, who accepted the position on December 25. Timeline Previous Elders The following Aeris Elders are currently in the clan: *Mcdermitt42 *Purest Telum The following Aeris Elders are currently allied with the clan: The following Aeris Elders are currently not-affiliated in any way with the clan: *Piracy4 *XXDiggettXX *Alexias *Clone Mage5 See Also *Aeris Knighthood (LINK) *Elder (LINK) *Aeris Disciple (LINK)